


Literally Falling For You

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Person B is trying to impress Person A and ends up falling flat on their face. As Person B lays on the ground and slowly die from embarrassment, Person A has a mind blowing realization that they actually really like Person B and when they help Person B up off the ground, they pull them into a kiss. (prompt from an OTP prompt generator)
Relationships: Spencer Reid & Reader, Spencer Reid & You, Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Spencer is a Slytherin and reader is a Gryffindor.

“Can anyone tell me what the summoning charm is?” Professor Flitwick squeaked.

You and a few students raised your hands, but before the small professor could pick anyone, someone spoke up, “The Summoning Charm is a charm that causes an object at a distance from the caster to fly into their arms. This spell needs thought behind it, the object must be clear in the casters mind, before trying to summon.”

Everyone looked back to see the brown hair, lanky Slytherin speak up with a naive smile. The students around him rolled their eyes in annoyance. 

Your charms professor nodded, “Ah yes. Uh, well done, Reid. Fifteen points to Slytherin for answering right, but five points from Slytherin for talking out of turn!”

Spencer looked down with an embarrassed frown as his fellow Slytherins scowled at him. A few parchment balls were thrown at him and you couldn’t help but feel angry at the students for bullying your friend. 

Feeling your gaze, Spencer looked up and caught your eye. He saw the anger and he shook your head, mouthing, “Don’t. It’s okay.” You sighed, turning back to your charms professor. 

After class was over, Slytherins and Gryffindors alike pushed Spencer around, causing him to stumble and fall. The contents of his satchell tumbling out onto the floor. Students walked all over his things, getting footprints on his books, assignments, and breaking a few of his quills. 

You pushed past others as you went to go help him. You fell to your knees, quickly picking up Spencer’s things.

“You really shouldn’t let them bully you like that. You should speak up, fight back.”

Spencer shook his head, murmuring a “thanks” as you helped him stuff his things back into his bag, “If I do that, then people will see me like all of the other Slytherins. A bully.”

“Spencer, you could never be a bully. You’re too sweet.”

He shrugged, “Maybe everyone’s right. Maybe the hat did get it wrong. I should probably be in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. No one in Slytherin understands me.”

“Because they’re all dunderheads. You’re too smart for them which is why they bully you. They’re jealous.” you state with confidence. 

Spencer gives you an unsure look, “Why’re you friends with me, Y/N? You’re a Gryffindor. I’m a Slytherin. We’re supposed to be enemies.”

You rolled your eyes, “Says who?”

“Says everyone. You’re better off without me.”

“Spencer Reid, don’t make me turn your hair blue!” Spencer looked at you with a confused look and you shook your head, “What I mean to say is that I like being around you. You’re sweet and kind and, honestly, I like that you’re not like the other Slytherins. You’re you and that’s what makes you such a great friend.”

He looks at you softly, a shy smile on his face, “I like being around you too.”

“Good! Because you’re not getting rid of me any time soon!” you hook your arm around his and you both proceed to your next class. 

____________

You and Spencer are hanging around the lake. You were originally studying, but decided to take a break. You were sitting up against a tree trunk while Spencer’s head was resting in your lap. 

“Aaaww look! The freak is getting rather cozy with Gryffindor’s Golden Girl!” 

Spencer immediately shot up and scrambled away from you. You scowled at the fourth year Slytherin and his lackeys, Callum and Locke, “Leave us alone, McIntyre. We’re busy.”

The black haired boy snorted, “Oh yeah. Reid was getting really busy with his head up your skirt.” McIntyre’s lackeys laughed while Spencer’s face turned a shade of red. 

You glance Spencer’s way and saw how he started to withdraw into himself and you hated it. Absolutely hated it. 

“You’re such a prick, McIntyre! Spencer never did anything to you!”

He rolled his eyes and strolled over, “You want me to stop bothering him? Fine. I’ll stop…if you’ll be my girl.” he smirked at you and you glared up at him. 

He saw your bag beside you and swiped it up, “Or you could just let me copy off your assignments for the rest of term. Your call.”

You then stood up, chasing after him, “Give me my bag, back! McIntyre!” he laughed as he tossed your bag between Callum and Locke, “Quit it!” It was just between Callum and Locke now, McIntyre going somewhere else. Locke tossed your bag and you followed it to McIntyre, who was now up in a tree. 

“If you want your bag, come and get it!”

You growled, ready to climb the tree, but a hand on your shoulder stopped you. You turned to see Spencer, determination in his eyes, “I got it, Y/N.”

“Oooouuu! The freak is here to save the day!” McIntyre mocked while his friends laughed along. 

Spencer hoisted himself onto the tree, reaching McIntyre, “Give Y/N’s bag back, Caleb.”

“Oh, we’re on first name basis now, Spencer?”

“You know how skilled I am at dueling. I’m not afraid to duel you in this tree.” you can’t tell from where you are, but Spencer sees the hesitation in McIntyre’s eyes. Both of them know Spencer could blast him out of the tree. 

“Fine,” he tosses your bag back to you and jumps out of the tree. 

Spencer tries to make it down safely, but he loses his footing. Falling right on his face, in front of you, and in front of McIntyre. 

“Such a freak!” he hollers as him and his friends head back to the castle. 

“Spencer!” you rush over to him, rolling him onto his back. Some blades of grass are sticking to his face and you pick them off, “Are you okay?”

He grumbles, “Yup. Just-Just leave me here to die from embarrassment.”

You softly smile down at him, “What you did was very brave. Thank you.”

“No problem,” he whispers and he watches you stand up, offering a hand to him. He takes it and moves to his legs as you yank him up. When he stands, you’re close. Very close. 

You’re looking at him and he’s looking at you. You glance at his lips and then, with a yank of his tie, your lips are on his. 

Spencer is taken by surprise, his eyes wide when his lips land on yours, but he doesn’t feel you pull back. So he proceeds to kiss back. It’s his first time and he’s not sure he’s doing it right, but he doesn’t care. He’s kissing you! The girl he’s liked since first year!

You pull back and there’s a bit of a haze in your eyes, “Wow.”

“That-That just happened,” Spencer stutters out as he flattens out his tie.

“I really like you, Spencer. And I mean that as more than a friend.”

“I like you too,” he replies breathlessly, “A-And more than a friend as well.”

“Great.”

“…Great.”

You two proceed to stand there in a bit of awkward silence until you break it, “Um, we should probably head up and get ready for dinner.”

“Yeah. Yeah, you’re right.” you both scramble for your things and start walking back up to the castle. As you walk, your hands graze each others and you both freeze.

Spencer gulps and holds out his hand. You shyly slip yours into his and you both continue your journey to the castle with heated cheeks, shy smiles, and quick glances towards each other.


	2. How They Met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested by kaleidoscopic-sunflower: I have no idea if you did this previously but I just read your HP AU in the CM universe and I audibly gasped and now am in love with the idea!! Would love if you posted more headcannon (or even a fic) but no pressure since writing is hard lmaoo but just wanted to share my love!!💖 P.S. I also love your 50 ways to say I love you series and every chapter gives me so many emotions you’re so talented 😩🥰💖✨

You first met Spencer on the train to Hogwarts your first year. He was in a compartment by himself, nose buried in a book. You decided to join him, his head shooting up when the door opened and you sat across from him.

“Hi!”

“Hi,” his voice was timid and shy.

“I’m Y/N L/N!” you stick out your hand and he gulps, “I’m Spencer Reid, and I don’t shake hands. Hands have a lot of germs.”

You slowly retracted your hand with a nod, “Understandable. So, are you a muggle born? Half-blood? Pureblood?”

“Half-blood. What about you?”

“Half, I think? My mom was a half-blood, but my dad was a pure-blood. So I guess half? Anyway, why are you reading our books now?”

He shrugs, going back to his books, “I like to read. I’ve already read half of them during the ride here.”

Your eyes widen, “Really?! So you read really fast?”

“I have an eidetic memory, so yes.”

“Wicked.”

Spencer glanced up at you from over his book and he pulled his book up higher to hide his blush. 

__________

On the boats towards the castle, you sat beside Spencer and he rambled on about facts about Hogwarts and the castle to you. They were all found in Hogwarts, A History book, which Spencer had already read on the train ride. 

You listened intently to his rambles up until you and the rest of the First Years stood in front of Professor McGonagall beside the Sorting Hat. One by one, each student sat at their designated table. You were at Gryffindor and Spencer, surprisingly, was at Slytherin. You honestly thought he’d be in Ravenclaw for his vast knowledge, but nope. A Slytherin he was!

The next day, you found yourself sharing Potions class with the Slytherin First Years, which meant you saw Spencer. 

You excitedly sat next to him, which confused the other Slytherins and Gryffindors around you. Spencer, feeling embarrassed, murmured, “Shouldn’t you be sitting with the other Gryffindors?”

“I wanna sit next to you though, Spencer.”

“Why?”

“Because we’re friends,” you say with a confident smile and continue to take out your supplies.


End file.
